Bloody Love
by Penguin Dinosaur
Summary: "Tsurugi-kun! I'm scared!" "Don't worry, I WILL protect you!" "Really? Wait! Tsurugi-kun! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!" Vampire! Yandere! TSurugi x Fem! Tenma. Beware of total OOCness like my OC biting my friend's OC and Yuuichi well, something my friend had done during the start of school year. (HIATUS DUE TO MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK)
1. It's the vampire

**Summary: [**"Tsurugi-kun! I'm scared!"

"Don't worry, I **WILL **protect you!"

"Really? Wait! Tsurugi-kun! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!"**]**

**Kagaya: Wait... SUMMARY?!**

**Kyoko: *nods head***

**Kagaya: IT TOTALLY LOOKS LIKE THE PROLOGUE OF THE STORY! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!**

**Kyoko: No.**

**Kagaya: ...**

**Kyoko: None of us own Inazuma Eleven though. If we do, we would pair Tsurugi with Tenma for real.**

**Kagaya: Yeah.**

* * *

**Matsukaze Tenma:**

**Age- 18**

**Ability- Future dream. [Tenma could dream of the future]**

**Species / Race- Human (At first), Vampire (Later)**

**Tsurugi Kyousuke:**

**Age- 180**

**Ability- Shape shift (Tsurugi could turn into a random animal anytime he wants)**

**Species / Race- Vampire**

**Kagaya:**

**Age- 8 months**

**Ability- Dream walking (Kagaya could walk in a sleeping living thing's dream)**

**Species / Race- Golden Retriever, Dog**

**Tsurugi Kyoko: **

**Age- 170**

**Ability- Stone eye contact (Turns people into stone with eye contact)**

**Species / Race- Vampire**

**Tsurugi Yuuichi:**

**Age- 200**

**Ability-Shape shift**

**Species / Race- Vampire**

**Akat Akatsuki:**

**Age- 175**

**Ability- Healing (Akat could heal the injured with a single look on the wound)**

**Species / Race- Vampire**

* * *

"Woof!" Kagaya barks at her owner. Tenma smiles and pats her head. Tenma puts a leash around Kagaya's neck and brings her out of her small cottage.

It was dark outside as it was 12 a.m. Kagaya whimpered. She knows about the mysterious creatures in the night. They have red eyes. Bloody red eyes. Razor sharp fangs. Even though she did not see them before, she hears stories from the villagers that some of them died unknowingly with a pair of bite marks on their neck. Kagaya nudges Tenma, signalling her to go back into the house. Tenma smiles. "It's okay, Kagaya." She reassures the Eight month old pup who is basically over-sized for her age as she has a knee-length height when pups around her age should be smaller than that.

The bushes nearby rustled. Kagaya turned to that direction. She growls and barks. "Kagaya, are you okay?" Tenma bends down and hugs her. Kagaya continues growling. A rabbit came out of the bushes. Tenma facepalms. Kagaya stops and whimpers. "Let's go back, Tenma!" Kagaya barks, giving Tenma her puppy eyes. Trying to understand her,Tenma nods. "Okay! Let's go further!" She says happily. Kagaya mentally facepalm, which is basically impossible because she is a dog and dogs can't facepalm.

* * *

In a castle, Tsurugi sits on his throne while looking at his sister, Kyoko, running around like a fire in the room. "WOOHOO! Ya-" She accidentally steps on her dress and falls flat onto the ground. "Onii-chan!" She cries.

Tsurugi sweat drops and facepalms. That was the third time she had tripped. "I ruined my dress..." Kyoko cries.

Her maid, Akat, runs to her. "Kyoko-sama!" She brings Kyoko to her room. Tsurugi gets up and walks towards a window. "I need to find a mate. A lover. A girlfriend." He wants someone to love him. (Except his sister of course) "I'm going out." He takes his coat and walks out.

"Onii-chan?" Kyoko runs down. "Eh?" She sniffs the air like a dog. "This way!" She follows him happily. Kyoko holds his hand and smiles.n "Protect me,onii-chan" Tsurugi sighs and nods.

* * *

Kagaya sense something _or someone _coming. Kagaya immediately barks loudly and growls.

Kyoko heard her. "A dog!" She runs towards Kagaya. Tsurugi tried to stop her. "Kyoko!"

"Yay! A dog!" Kyoko hugs Kagaya. Kagaya barks and bites her hand, hard. Kyoko screams in pain and slapped Kagaya's face. The golden retriever yelps and this gave Kyoko the chance to kick the knee-length tall dog.

"Kagaya!" Tenma ran to the dog but the raven kept kicking the dog. Kyoko took a knife out of nowhere and tried to stab the eight months old puppy, but thankfully Tsurugi stopped his killer sister.

Tsurugi looked up to apologise to Tenma and her dog, and blushed when he saw her eyes. The brunette helped her dog up. He pulled Kyoko's wrist and went home.

Tenma carried the over sized puppy and found no trance of the two mysterious people she and Kagaya had encountered. She sighed and retraced her step back to the village.

* * *

Back in the castle,in Kyoko's room where Akat is bandaging Kyoko's right hand. There is a knock on the door, Kyoko looked up, hitting Akat's head, trying to get the white-haired maid to open the door for her.

Tsurugi pushed the door open, he went up to Kyoko and...scolded her, "You baka imouto, you should know better, not to play with dogs! Now look what you got us into?! You got yourself hurt and you gotme to fall in love!" At the last few words, Tsurugi immediately coveredhis mouth. This made Kyoko smirk.

"You didn't hear anything." Kyoko's smirk widened, she clapped her hands and sung, "_Nii-chan has a girlfriend, nii-chan has a girlfriend! The brunette, we just met! Nii-chan has a girlfriend, nii-chan has a girlfriend! He admits,while scolding!_"

Then, some crashing and banging could be heard. Tsurugi turned around, only to meet...Yuuichi's face close to his. "Kyousuke has a girlfriend?! Why didn't you tell me, Kyousuke?!"

"Details, now." Yuuichi demanded and sat beside Kyoko. Tsurugi facepalmed and screamed, "I can't! Besides, how could you walk?! Did you-" Yuuichi nodded and replied, "Yes, I rolled down the stairs. Now tellme, you better have a mate by the end of this year."

Tsurugi sighed and messaged his temples, he looked at Kyoko, then Yuuichi and sighed again. "Fine, here's what actually happened..."

* * *

"...and we're back here." Tenma yawned and hugged Kagaya close to her. Tenma's caretaker, Aki Kino, could only blink. "So you're saying that you two had met a pair of vampires. That's insane Tenma! You could have died if one of them isn't a dog lover." This made Kagaya growl a little.

Tenma yawned again and whispered, "Tell my friends that I can't go sheep chasing this week." She crawled into her bed and fell asleep immediately, with the golden retriever pup beside her.

Aki smiled and walked out of the cottage. She spotted a bunny-looking boy, a teal haired boy with piercing amber eyes and a blue haired girl running after a couple of sheeps.

"Shinsuke, Aoi, Kariya!" Aki called out. The said children ran up to the caretaker and greeted her with respect. The girl looked around and asked, "Where's Tenma?" Aki smiled before replying, "Sorry Aoi, Tenma said she can't join you guys in sheep chasing this week."

Upon hearing this, the tealnette groaned, "Not Tenma too! Shindou-senpai and Kirino-senapoi only got attacked and Tenma?!" The smallest boy frowned, thanked Aki and ran home.

Kariya and Aoi looked at each other, then ran after the bunny. Aki sighed, she heard Tenma call for her and ran into the cottage.

* * *

_~Tenma's dream (Future foresee)~ _

_Tenma woke up all of a sudden. She looked around then room and found herself in a prison-cell looking room. Kagaya whimipered, curling up on Tenma's lap in cold. Tenma stroked the puppy's head. Her head shot up when she heard the room door open._

_The scenery changed and Tenma found herself sitting on a guy, the vampire she and Kagaya hadmet. Her skin hair stood up when she heard him whisper into her ear, "Mine." She wanted to scream and push the blood sucker away, but her body seems to refuse. She heard a familiar bark and saw Kagaya biting the vampire's hand._

_~End of dream~_

Tenma sat up from her bed. She screamed for Aki. This made Kagaya howl and sit up beside Tenma. Kagaya shook her head and saw Tenma screaming and trashing about. "Tenma!" The pup barked. She licked her friend's face to soothe her and it seem to make an effect.

Aki burst into Tenma's room with face full of worry. "I heard you scream, is there something in your dream?!"

"It's the vampire..." Tenma stuttered. Kagaya whined and licked Tenma's cheek. Aki gasped and covered her own mouth.

* * *

**Kagaya: CLIFFHANGER... I think...**

**Kyoko: LOL.**

**Kagaya: Anyways. This is a fanfic -mutters: Vampic, I mean- Kyoko and I wrote in class when our teacher was absent for four fucking days.**

**Kyoko: 'He blushed slightly and shook her hard'.**

**Kagaya: NO! STOP IT! YOU BITCH! Oh wait, I am the dog in this story.**

**Kyoko: Haha! Now strip to your underpants and bow down to your truly.**


	2. Yay! My sister!

**~In the castle~**

Tsurugi smirks and sits on the couch in his room. "That dream I sent to my Tenma darling will happen once I find her again..." Kyoko stands outside his room. "Is this what the call, love at first sight?!" [**Shoutout for Fariy Tail fans out there!**] Kyoko covers her mouth and squeals loudly.

Tsurugi stands up and walks to Kyoko. "S-shut up!" he blushes slightly and shakes her _[hand- WAIT, I MEAN HARD! __**HARD! **__NOT THAT__** HARD **__YOU PERVERTS!] _(**Kagaya and Kyoko: *insert hysterical laughter* Kagaya: I freaking thought you wrote 'shook her HAND'! Kyoko: You need a new pair of glasses!) **Yuuichi heard that and rolls down the stairs... again. "Ow, I need some cushion next time!"

Tsurugi facepalms. Yuuichi crawls to him **(Kyoko: God! I made him look paranormal! Kagaya: Agree.) **"Kyousuke! If you love her so much, why don't you go to her house and rape her in front of that yellow dog?" Yuuichi smirks.

Tsurugi blushes and shakes his head, having the urge to slap his older brother's face. Kyoko squeals again and screamed, "YES! DOO IT! I'LL GO TO HER HOUSE AND KIDNAP HER DOG!"

* * *

Kagaya sneezed. She looked around and growls. "Someone is talking f*ck about Tenma and I..." Aki noticed the tension around the puppy and asked, "Kagaya, what's wrong?" Kagaya only shook her head and licked Aki's face.

* * *

Tsurugi sat on the couch again. He notice Kyoko take a piece of paper out of nowhere. "Nii-chan! Can I read my poem in front of you?" Tsurugi's face turned pale and bit his lower lip to prevent himself from saying 'no'. "Sure go ahead."

Kyoko cleared her throat and started reading, "Lots of baby sunfishes die, which makes me sad. But if they all survive, the world would be covered in sunfishes." **(Kagaya: SO NOT FROM MEKAKUCITY ACTORS!) **Tsurugi bit his lower lip harder to stop laughing out loud.

"It's... interesting. The two then heard Yuuichi laughing hysterically outside. "That was the best poem ever! You might as well be a writer!" Kyoko skipped happily and hugged her andicapped brother _'Did she even realise that Nii-san is mocking her?!' _Tsurugi thought.

He stood up and walked towards Kyoko. "Let's go. We got some kidnapping to do. Nii-san, don't roll down the stairs too kill boredom, while we're gone." Yuuichi nodded and waved at Kyoko. "See you later, Yuuichi-nii!" Kyoko yelled before following her second oldest brother.

* * *

Tenma curled up on her bed. Kagaya bit her hand everytime Tenma fell asleep. The two females are staying awake to keep and eye on each other to prevent getting kidnapped. Oh, by the way, it's one in the midnight so there is always a chance both owner and pet will be kidnapped by the vampires.

Kagaya's ears perked up when she heard the bushes near the house rustle. She then saw two pair of red eyes staring at them through the window. Kagaya blinked and saw nothing. She turned around and saw Tenma being carried bridal style by the male vampire. She tried to bark but someone knocked her out.

* * *

Tenma woke up all of a sudden. She looked around then room and found herself in a prison-cell looking room. Kagaya whimipered, curling up on Tenma's lap in cold. Tenma stroked the puppy's head. Her head shot up when she heard the room door open. _'Just like my dream...' _Tenma thought.

Tsurugi and his sister walks in. Kagaya growls and pounce at Kyoko, but it turnedout to be a fail attempt when Kyoko hugged her. **[This is the part when Kyoko drew a mini bunny on the paper we were writing on.] (Kagaya: Kyoko drew that. Kyoko: I like shit ^q^)****  
**

Kagaya struggled and tried to bite the vampire but froze when her past hit her. She shook her head and howled. She struggled continuously and finally bit Kyoko.

Kyoko screamed and released the puppy. Tsurugi sighed and watched the dog run towards her owner. Silently, he hugged Tenma from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "For a nice body, you have a pair of pancakes." This made Tenma blush **(Kyoko: I know where you go this from. Kagaya: You suggested that idea at first!) **

Tsurugi smirks when he saw her blush. Kyoko smiles and runs to them. "My sister!" She hugs Tenma. "W-what?!" Tenma blushes harder. Tsurugi blushes slightly and hugs Tenma closer to him. He glares at his siter Kyoko winks at them and runs to her room, leaving a cloud of dust and Tsurugi,Tenma and Kagaya behind.

Tenma starts to feel akward. "Um... Hi?"

Kagaya then growls and tried to bite Tsurugi, but Tsurugi is faster. "You may be only eight months, but you are quite the one who bites. Did something happen in your past?" Kagaya's pupils constricted and stopped her actions. She gritted her fangs and she growled.

Tenma finally noticed the tension around Kagaya and struggled to get out of Tsurugi's grasp. Tsurugi flicked Kagaya's forehead, sending her flying to a wall behind her. _'I'm glad Kyoko isn't here. She would've killed me before I knew it.' _Tsurugi shook his head and looked at _his _Tenma.

The brunette was screaming the dog's name. This made Tsurugi feel like knocking her unconscious and mate with her in his room, but she would distance herself from his, then get traumatized by him. Tsurugi the pulled Tenma out of the room, with an inhuman speed, he dragged Tenma with him to _their _room.

* * *

Tenma found herself sitting on a guy, the vampire she and Kagaya had met. Her skin hair stood up when she heard him whisper into her ear, "Mine." She wanted to scream and push the blood sucker away, but her body seems to refuse. She heard a familiar bark and saw Kagaya biting the vampire's hand.

"Tch." She heard him mutter and tried to kick the puppy away, but, Kyoko stepped into the room, just in time. "DOGGY, NO! BAD DOGGY! AND NII-CHAN, DON'T EVER THINK ABOUT KICKING THE BITCH! AND YOU'RE TOO FAST, YOU GOTTA LET HER KNOW MORE ABOUT US BEFORE YOU..."

Tenma took this opportunity and got off Tsurugi's lap. She patted Kagaya's head and tried to get her mouth off Tsurugi's hand it surprisingly worked... when Kyoko called her 'bitch'. Kagaya turned to the younger vampire and barked, "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU BLOOD SUCKER?! YOU DESERVE NO LIFE! EVEN THE PUPPIES YOUNGER THAN ME COULD DEAL WITH YOU!" Kyoko simply ignored the canine and lectured her older brother.

Tsurugi got irritated and snapped, "If you know so many things about love, then go get a mate." The four heard someone clearing his throat and turned around. "What was that, Kyousuke? Do I have to repeat myself? Kyoko-chan is too young to have a mate."

Kagaya and Tenma wasted no time and did the only thing they could do, run.

The Tsurugis continued arguing until the heard Akat scream.

"Wait, where's your mate?" Yuuichi asked Tsurugi. Tsurugi facepalmed immediately. "DOGGY-CHAN, I'M COMING!" With that, the girl sped off, looking for the Golden Retriever puppy. Tsurugi then followed her, to look for Tenma.

* * *

Tenma and Kagaya stopped when the reached a large, purple door. "I can't run anymore!" Tenma whispered and tried to open the door. Kagaya headbutted the door, turning around to see if the vampires found them. The two jumped a little when they heard the door creak.

In front of them is a dark forest. Tenma recognized the forest anywhere. It was the very forest when she found Kagaya. She heard Kagaya whimper and crouched till her limbs were invisible. Tenma gave the puppy an assuring smile and carried the dog, running into the forest.

* * *

Tsurugi stopped in his tracks when he saw Tenma carry the knee-length puppy and run out of the mansion. He gritted his teeth and gave chase. Kyoko stopped and looked at the clock behind her. "IT'S KUROKO NO BASUKE TIME!" She turned around and ran into the room, abandoning her brother who is still chasing after Tenma and Kagaya.

* * *

**Kagaya: God I made the ending sound so weird!**

**Kyoko: Now that was pervertic...**

**Kagaya: So you call our teacher who talks about the twisted way of doing math clean?**

**Kyoko: He brainwashed us and that's how the two of us always look upwards for the pink and blue fabric cut into something we wear all the time.**

**Kagaya: I don't want to think about it... *face palms***


End file.
